Roll The Dice
by Vanilla Twilight Romance
Summary: Havi must go to her school and deal with preps bad teachers and lern powers she didnt know she had. How will she survive espevcally with preps taking over her school and make it so uncool.
1. Intro

My life was becoming ahful. Not only was teh exclusave boy school that I got into because teh wanted a student with 6.0 average was now coed but I was no focused to deal with preps. ew ikr? My name is Arwen Aaliyah Haviland and I have long raven hair with rainbow tips because rainbows were cool like rainbow dash and I also like boyxboy so I wanted to show my support. My eyes are a deep crystal blue with hazel and purple specs that swim thru them beautifully. Right now I waz wearin a black lethar jacket with my backless mini low cut sleevless strapless dress and lace, a chocker neclace with spike around my neck, dangly spikey black earrings, and my black combat boots with blood red laces. My lethar jacket ment a lot to me, because my bro gave it to me a day before our house caught on fire and he died in the fire. As I look in the mirror my eyes stated watering as I thought about my bro.

So I crid for an hour.

After cring for an hour I look in the mirror and notice how hawt I look so I feel a lot better and I leave my house to head to the train station for school. Unlike teh stupid preps my famly didnt drop me off at teh station. I had no family. I waz an orpahn and my fostar famly hated me because I waz more beautiful than teh prep daughter who waz a hore. Her name is sammi with an I because she waz stupid She wears pink lipstick and has wears halter tops like a hore.

As I walk down teh street prep guys stated stares at me and I new they only wanted one thing so I showed them all my middle finger and continue walking as I waited for the crew.

My crew was full of super awesome punk people with no preps allowed so that made us so much better and coolar thn everyone else. My crew consists on jontron (well were online besties), a german punk named Eren Jaeger, a goth named Gary Oak, An emo named Harry Potter, and a scene/punk/goth guy named link but we call him shadow because it was super dark like his deep soul. Preps likr to make fun of us butt we just give teh finger an laughs at the for being preps.


	2. Arc 1: My Fate Chapter 1: NSNP

**AN.**

 **Chibi-chan:** Just so you guyz now, last chapter waz a prologe, this chapter is the official chapter of our fanfic! 33333

 **Neko-Chan:** No h8s. If you dont like dont read or h8.

 **Kawaii-kun (Our Editor/Chibi-chan's kouhai/Co-writer with us)** Jontron is my husband. Jk. Lol jk, he is.

* * *

 **Chapter one. New School new preps**

I cold smell all the prep parfume from a mile away. Even as i got off the train. Also the preps kept looking and saying, "OMG. YOU GUYZ LOOK GROSS! GET ON OUR LEVEL." As if I wanted to be on the same level as stupid bitches like them. I gave them teh finger and I new jontron would be proud because he hates preps too. So does Markiplier. But not Pewdiepie, but he waz a stupid prep and I hate him so there.

I walked towardz teh school with harry, who waz worried about his super hawt scar. i wasn't a hore but it was so hawt i kinda wanted to make out with him but Eren and Shadow Link waz there so I didn't.

My first class waz sum stupid math class. i had to sit with all the dum stupid prep bitchezzzz (that's when theyre even bigger bitchez than regular bitchez because they're blonde and hores.). dum hores. i started thinking about make out with Eren and Shadz, but was interrupted by one of the preps laughing at me becuz the teacher bitch called on me fore a queston. One of them waz named Hermion Granger, who waz previously friend with Harry until she got a boob job and died her hair blonde. After that she got super bitchy and acts like she owns all of us. I really hate that dumb bitch cuz she always talks about making out with Harry and she knows i really like him.I hope he dumps her. anyway i answersed perfectly the question and started thinking about making really hawt goth videos with jontron. The teach stopped bitching and awarded me with extra house points - Did I mention it's like hogwartz but for humans - and i sat dow, thinking about my hawt videos with jontron.

After class i walked out and then bumped into… _Him._

He was like the hawtest punk i have ever seen. His six-four and his hair waz messy and blond with green eyes. Sounds preppy right? Well on his hair was a black FOB - My heros - beanie, his uniform waz a mess, like a real punk,and he had three piercing on his ears and two snakebite piercings which is super hawt. He even had black fingernail polish on and the hawtest mascara i've ever seen. He almost never wore that. But today he had it on for theater class which we both had next and I waz so turned on I wanted to make out with him. His name waz Jalmari Seidel,called Jari, a mega hawt finish-german exchange student from last year who I really wanted to date last year but he didnt know how to date girls from here. Now he does and I waz ready too kiss him.

Tugging down my uniform shirt a bit because it was too high i relized he could see my d-cup perfectly if he looked dow. i put my finger to my lip and looked up at him with with my perfect crystal blue eyes. "Konichiwa Jari-senpai, how are you today?" I'm three-tenths Japanese from my dad, so my accent was adorable and irresistable.

"Er...Hallo," His German accent was a bit stronger than the Finnish, as he spoke. Rubbing the back of his head with one hand, he added a small nod in acknowledgment. "You 're… Arwen, right?"

Omg he was talking to me! i could kiss him right now. "hai, Arwen haviland. but you can call me havi." i said extra cutely while batting my lashes for added effect.

He coughed a bit, then nodded once more, looking a bit weary. "Right, Havi. Got it… Well, I have to head to drama class, so I'll be seeing you-"

"Omg i have that class too! we should walk together."

"Oh… Okay, I guess." He motioned for her to follow.

I followed him all the way to drama class, extra closely so i could smell his extra hawt punk smelled likr cherry blosomes mixed with dark chocolate and blood. It apealed to me so much. On the way i saw some weeabo weirdo wearing a mask. he had to be a weeabo because he said shit like 'miaou'. But then i noticed under his mask he had dark black circles which waz super goth and reminded me of a goth i once new. Than I relieased. "Oh my gosh." one of my old besties and crew memebers waz a weeb now. What had the preps being here done to Zacharie.

Running over to him I ripped off the mask and he looked at me and "Miaou'd" like a stupid weeb and talked about his new jock bestie. He was a new person entirely. So I slapped him with teh and ran after Jari to make sure he didnt catch his whatever the preps were spreading. At that moment i vowed to save my crew and everyone from the preps that came from the slutty females that came into this school.

* * *

 **Chibi-chan:** Hope you guyz like it. Also the writing for Jari and a new female character that will show later were written by my stupid older cousin who wanted to put her ocs in. What a bitch right?

 **Kawaii-Kun:** OMG y did those dumb preps do that to Zacharie kuuuuuuun?! D: Also Arwen is lucky she gets to make hawt videos with jontron ; ;


	3. Arc 1: My Fate Ch 2: Romeo Juiliette

**AN:**

 **Kawaii-kun:** This chapter is totally gonna be the HAWTEST chapter ever because jontron is gonna be in it! 333333

 **Chibi Chan:** OMG I thought we were saving him for later. Anyways r &r. Love ya guyz!~

 **Kawaii-Kun:** Aww...

* * *

Jari and I kept walking to class and went inside the classroom. The drama teacher waz a really hawt woman – I dont swing that way but she waz hot – with green hair and had two twin sons that Im sure made out with each other which waz super hawt. .there some jock with a bat walked up to me and was all likr "wai did you slapp my bf?"

" 'cuz he went all weeb when he was supposed to be goth!" I said while rolling my stunning eyes which I noticed made him blush because theyre really beautiful and today they looked even more purple. I just wipped my hair at him and went to sit next to Jari. The goth twin with black hair and super hawt reddish pink eyes sat next to us too, then the teacher started talking about a new were gonna do Romeo and Juliet that stupid play and auditions were today. Normally I hate prep shows but my heart fluttered at the eternal love me and Jari could find if we got the lead rolls. After all I waz the oldest girl so I had senority and Jari was super hawt and would be even more hawt in tights. So I had to audition.

Behind me Eren scoffed and I yelled, "SHUT UP." He just rolled his eyes then Shadz nugged him with an elbow and said "HYAT." I laughed because that waz our way of teasing Eren who blushed and groaned while the stupid teacher talked about how it waz required to audition for everyone in her classes. Whatever. All I cared about was me and Jari making out bakstage so all these female bitches can such it. The rest of class was stupid so I spaced out. I started to think about how hawt Jari would look in tights and how Markiplier would say something about how he should wear a super goth pink mustash. It was super cool and my daydreams carried me through the rest of class, even when we had a pop quiz which I got an a on, btw. I'm like totally the best at drama and acting and stuff. All the prepz get jealous when i act because all the guys get nosebleeds especially harry. The jock guy came back after class and was all like

"you gotta apologize to Zacharie or i'll purify you."

"Purify this bitch!" I said and flipped him stomped OFF (AN: Get it?) and I snorted and caught up with my crew and we decided to skip class and hang in one of the empty class rooms and chill. I have a 6.0 so I could skip easly. My crew consisted of Shadz, Harry, Eren, the Goth twin who we call Pittoo, A skype chat with Markiplier and Jontron, and some kid named draco whoever the fuck.

We had a pretty great fucking time. Harry snuck in champagne and fire whiskey so we decided to live it up a bit unlike those stupid goody goody preps. Mark and Jon were sad they couldn't drink with us but we said they should just get alcohol themselves and drink with us that way. So we likr got to booze and have a good time laughing and talking. Suddeny Harry tugged me into his lap. I blushed, "Arent you dating Harmione?"

Harry was all like "That prep? are you kidding. nahhhh"

I blushed harder and told him teh truth, "She told me that you guy were likr I asumed you guyz were dating… Guess she's a lying hore right?" I giggled a bit. Harry just laughed and Markiplier said something about five nights at freddies or something like that and jon screamed ECH. we all laughed at was so fun that we didnt go to class for the rest of the day. But I made sure that we kept track of time so I could go and get the roll of Juliet because it was obviously mine. Remembering that Juliet waz a prep I slipped into teh bathrom and died my hair blond, but added rainbow tips and put in black and neon green bows so it was still super cute and then I added neon green tights to my dress so I was even more cute but with a hawt edge. When I came out Harry and Eren and Shaz and Jon and Mark kept staring at me.

I blushed more and told them we had an audition so we hung up and headed out.

I stepped into the classrom with my crew and the preps went silent. Good they know heads will roll if any of those bitches tallked over me. I grabbed a script from one of the stupid bitches who probably already bullies everyone so Harry poured his water bottle on her, Eren pushed her out of her chair, and Shaz took her kale salad and poured it over her head. She left cring and we laughed at her for being a rude bitch.

Reading Juliets lines made me gag but the thought of making out with Jari was enough to get me through reading it. I waz ready. So before any other stupid bitch cold ask to audition first I looked at them and yelled "OMG. IS THAT A PRADA SALE?" All the bitches except two girls - and a few guys - left. Both were black (I'm not racist I'm just saying what they look like) and one had cool hair that had green streaks added to it and matching green lipstick. She waz super scene so I sat with her. Aparentyl her name was Gooi and she waz super creative and artsie so she totally got me. The other looked likr a basic bitch who waz to quiet in reading her script and had super long curly hair that was probablr just a weave. So she waz fake and probably a prep 'cuz only preps dress like hippies. Goo and I sneered at her and began talking.

"Omg, you should Juliet." She said.

"You think so?! You should totally be the nurse!" I replied.

"Like yah," She giggles, twirlin a braid, "You're blond. So you have to be Juliet, it's the law. And you think I could be teh nurse?! That's so...Nice! No one has eva been this nice to me."

"You totally like, get me! So of course I think you should be the nurse! Your so cool and stuff." I smiled my cute three tenths japanese smile and put her finger to her lip. Then blinked as some girly looking brunette guy walked by in some white shirt with red sleeves and a record on the front. And some fussing black chick followed behind. "Who's that?"

"Oh that's just Liam and his senpai, ignore them."

"Oh. ok. So are you ready to audition?!"

"No. 'Cuz they already casted Romeo." Eren ran out screaming in frustration, "And all teh girls have to audition a scene with him, and… Its… _Jari_!"

"OMG!" I was so excited, i really hopped I got juliet now. The teacher came into the room and said "All teh girls need to prepar to read for Juiliet with scene 5 of act 1." It was the first time the meet...And they kiss. Twice. Oh. M. G. She called the three us left up and made us all step forward and start from her line and act with him. I did perfectly of course. I I made Juliet a lot more dark and edgy when her lines that it felt right. I was so great that as I sat back down Goo sat down with me and gave up on Juiliet right there. Besides her bf Mac wouldnt like it. Even if Jari kept skipping over the kissing I could totally tell me wanted me to be Juliet so I spaced out until i noticed that some slut was still audition for the roll.

That stupid black chick (Still not racist) was trying to act like she could act and turned her back to Jari as she read the line all soft and flustered and prep like, " _Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake_."

 **(An: Stupid cousin writing)** Reaching out, the male had taken her hand and turned her to face him, a playful grin forming as he tugged the other closer, leaning down to where their foreheads were touching, " _Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take._ " He murmured, her breathing hitching a bit as he inched closer, " _Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged_." With that he had pressed their lips together softly, the pulled away as if to check for a reaction.

He was met with a dazed expression and a rather dreamy voice, " _Then have my lips the sin that they have took_."

Grinning, Jari cupped her face with both hand, " _Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!_

 _Give me my sin again_." This time his kiss was met with equal passion, only to be interrupted by Ms. Palutena with a clap. **(End of her crap.)**

She was propbably grossed out like I waz because this chick waz so bad and Jari waz so nice to try to be nice to her and act with her even if she was awhful. I heard the teacher as for her name and it was a stupid hore prep name Narida. How horish was that? Anyway she asked Narida to stay back for sec and released for Goo and me, but I new she's want to see me later.

I was gonna be Julliet and Jari was going to be Romeo and it would be perfect.


End file.
